The Man With Eyes Like Roses
by International-Wonderland
Summary: With Discord now staying with Fluttershy, the two begin to create a bond that not even the fates could have predicted. Fluttershy will start to learn more about her roommate and his life. In turn he will learn more about her, as they each teach and learn about the fundamentals of friendship...and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fic for MLP:FIM, but I am not new to writing fics. I do have a tendency to make long fics. So if you do not want to sit through a long Fluttercord fic, you should press the back button ;)**

**I fell in love with FluttershyxDiscord after the episode, "Keep Calm and Flutter On."**

**All the ponies featured in the fic all belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Only characters that do belong to me and my friends are our OC's.**

**OOO**

"What?" All four ponies said in unison, with the exception of one.

"You've got to be kidding me, Fluttershy!" Which came from a certain aqua blue pegasi.

Hiding behind her pastel colored mane, she looked in every other direction except forward where many disapproving expressions dawned on her person. Occasionally she would look at the bored Draconequus; who laid comfortably on a make shift cotton candy cloud. Her eyes stayed on him as he circled above the group while they talked.

She just hoped that he wouldn't make chocolate rain pour down on all her friends—especially Princess Celestia.

"Fluttershy?" The majestic alicorn stepped forward, her violet eyes creased with concern, "are you sure this is what you want?" even though she mentally praised the shy mare's bravery to do such a task, the idea still bothered her.

Fluttershy nodded her head gently, "oh yes Princess, with the progress Discord has made in a single day; if he stays with me, I can help in each and every way" she ended her sentence with a beautiful smile.

Celestia couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Very well, Fluttershy. Discord will stay with you."

Her calm expression faltered a bit, "however, I want a daily letter on Discord's progress—it's reassuring that I'm aware of what goes on with _him_" Though she is speaking to Fluttershy, they all know who those words are intended for.

"I will get started right away, once home." Fluttershy blushed bashfully.

Celestia called Twilight Sparkle over to her; asking for her presence by her side as she makes her way back to the carriage. The purple pony wonder why her majesty requested her so suddenly? Judging from how her eyes would linger on Discord's floating cloud, she is positive this _'small talk'_ has something to do with him.

After placing _The Elements of Harmony_ in her care, there is more to this hidden task.

"Twilight, I need you to keep a close eye on Discord and Fluttershy."

"So you want me to spy on them?" Her dark purple eyes gazed at her mentor with a puzzling expression. She didn't like the thought of spying on her friend—however if the princess insists then there is something she sees that needs to be taken care of that Twilight doesn't.

"I wouldn't say spy" her tongue clicked against her roof of her mouth, trying to find the most appropriate word, "I want you to _observe_ them."

The princess watched as her student lowered her head to the grassy floor, no doubt contemplating

"Twilight" she placed her golden hoof underneath the young mare's chin, making sure they have direct eye connect, "I know what you are thinking and it seems wrong but until we know for sure that Discord has reformed, we need to take extra precautions" For a split second Celestia saw the yellow and pink pegasus walking around her friends, keeping her head ascended to the sky…

"Oh please do be careful Discord." Her voice soft still reached Celestia's sensitive ears.

Celestia's eyes fell back on Twilight's.

"Fluttershy's heart is in the right place and her faith in Discord is touching; however it's going to take more than just a few days to get him reformed, it could take months. And if Discord is just playing games with her, I need to be alerted of that immediately."

An air of relief passed through the alicorn's mouth, when she saw her student nod approvingly.

"I will do my best to make sure Discord stays on the right path." Twilight smiled proudly, words full of assurance.

"One more thing, Twilight" Celestia spoke softly, "I want you to send me a daily letter of the reforming progress with Discord as well."

She gave the princess a second nod; she knows exactly why Celestia asked for this. So that when the letters are sent to her, she will see if the process matches. If it doesn't, Twilight will be seeing Celestia again and during that time it won't be a pleasant visit. Fluttershy has a lot of hope for Discord and even if the unicorn wanted to side with the kind-hearted pegasus; she has to stay loyal to the princess.

Celestia has known Discord for years, and if kindness was the only action to defeat him. Surely she would have used it. Right?

Twilight felt stumped on that one.

Watching the princess depart from them; leaving the six with Discord once again, Twilight trotted over to Fluttershy where she stood beside the vaporizing cotton candy cloud. Smiling ever so beautifully as Discord lowered himself down to the ground floor.

"Well it looks like Discord's here to stay." She announced to her group of friends.

Each one of them had their own opinions on the idea of the Draconequus and every one of them ended with uncertainty. All except Fluttershy, whom is overjoyed at the fact that her friend will be staying with her.

"That's wonderful." Fluttershy softly chimed while looking up at Discord.

"_It is_?" Rainbow Dash questioned while scrunching her face in disgust.

Apple Jack responded to the tomboy's clear objection of Fluttershy's friend staying here with a rough jab to the side of her right leg; the _'oomph'_ that came from the azure pegasus's clenched teeth, made the earth pony smirk in satisfaction.

"_Ouch!_—I mean, yeah…it is." She muttered looking in the opposite direction, while rubbing her sore leg, "that hurt" she whispered to herself.

"Yay! Finally he'll make chocolate rain again" the energetic pink mare cheered loudly, while her friends held onto their tender ears for dear life. Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, but stop in mid-air, "and there better be dollop to go with it" her lower lip stuck out, "you skipped it last time."

Discord chuckled and took his index claw and made a gesture over his chest.

"Cross my heart, Pinkie Pie. I will grant you that chocolate rain you want…"

"Don't forget the dollop!" She screeched.

"_Annnd_" he stressed the word for humor as the mare looked like she is about to explode any moment, "I will add lots of dollop" he smiled at her second cheer; just as loud as the first.

"Umm…girls" Fluttershy timidly spoke up, her tiny voice shadowed over Pinkie's enthusiastic chortling.

"Girls." She tried again.

Like always her friends didn't hear her; they tended to getting Pinkie to calm down.

"Oh well." She sighed in defeat, "come on Discord" Fluttershy placed her hoof in the palm of Discord's lion paw and the two began making their way out of the streets of the town.

Usually Fluttershy would fly and Discord could always teleport them to the cottage, but they both felt the need to walk side by side, enjoying the soft spring breeze and the new founding of their friendship. Having the Master of Chaos roaming around will make things much more different than before and Celestia's word remained engraved in her heart. Discord is pretty much her responsibility, but seeing how much her friendship means to him, she just knows that this reforming will become an easy task.

"I'm glad you are staying with us, it means a lot to me."

"Technically my dear Fluttershy, I'll be staying with you" he lifted his index eagle up before placing it down; his eyes grew glossy like before when she had announced to him as being his first real friend, "but I can see the sentiment of those words…thank you."

Fluttershy gasped onto his lion paw a tiny bit more.

Discord felt a warm sensation in his face; upon seeing the cottage he let out a mental sigh of relief. Easing his paw out of her hold, the pegasus pony didn't mind his sudden action; instead she trotted closely beside him. He could feel her gaze time to time as they walked to the cottage. She must have felt a big accomplishment when it was her, he didn't want to lose. The friendship that managed to sprout over such a small period of time is new to him.

He never thought this would happen.

Befriend by the very same mare that wouldn't submit to his trickery. Discord lifted a brushy brow at that memory, there's something powerful about Fluttershy, but he can't put his paw on it. Sure he knows about the Element of Kindness and the kind of powers it holds, but there is a deeper root to that element, that might have not been discovered.

"Well" Fluttershy opened the door to their cottage, "home sweet home" raising her hoof to welcome him in, she gave Discord a warm smile, "after you."

Discord didn't move an inch, instead he held her hoof in the palm of his eagle claw, "I believe the saying is _'ladies first'_" he gave a curt bow; using the tip of his tail, he pushed the door some more.

Following the mare inside, Discord currently looked around his temporary home. Surely Celestia wouldn't have him staying with Fluttershy. The whole concept of them cohabiting with one another under permanent circumstances, felt a bit inappropriate…while on the other hand, he can't help but feel eager to try the new accustom out.

Plopping down on the green couch, he watched playfully as Angel Bunny scurried across the living room, into the kitchen. Ah, that's one of the perks Discord will enjoy—messing with Fluttershy's woodland pet. He could tell right away, the minute he saw that bunny; that Angel is the abrasive type and with Fluttershy's timid behavior, he obviously walks all over her.

He chuckled darkly to himself.

Too bad that reign will end, at least until he leaves.

"Oh dear, I forgot about the guest room."

Her voice echoed from the kitchen, where sounds of pots and pans clashing against each other is heard. Discord teleported himself into the messy area; there he spotted a cream color flank with three iconic butterflies on it; poking out from the pile the cookware. Snapping his fingers, she appeared next to the pile.

"Thank you Discord" she went back to cleaning up; placing the things she needs, off to the side. While everything else floated back into the cabinets—wait! Floated?

She craned her neck over to see her roommate giving her that cunning grin from the doorway.

"Well, aren't you helpful?" Fluttershy giggled.

"Aren't I always?"

"No." she chimed softly as she flew slightly off the ground.

Discord saw the smile she tried desperately to keep out of his view. He knew little about her and this small evidence of playfulness made him chuckle at her. Soon enough he had her giggling; the draconequus's laugh is very contagious.

"I never thought you'd be so blunt with that question."

"You learn something new, every day." Fluttershy responded before chopping a carrot up.

Placing the knife down, she flew up to his eye level.

"By the way, thank you for placing the pots and pans in the cabinets. That's very kind of you to do that."

Discord gave her a faint smile.

He'd be lying if he denied how difficult it is; not to mess with the ponies. Not that he would dare prank his dear friend, but he really wanted to see the look on Celestia's face as a random cotton candy cloud started pouring cherry punch—eh, change up from the chocolate milk. Making her ivory body a weird pink color.

A little giggle snort passed through his lips and nose.

Unfortunately for him, Fluttershy took notice, her brows knitted with confusion, "are you coming down with something Discord?" she placed a cool hoof on his forehead.

"Nonsense Fluttershy, I'm incapable of falling ill." He boasted proudly.

Fluttershy's hoof still laid against Discord's forehead, "I'm sure you would have said the same thing, if the topic of reforming was ever brought up; when we first met"

Discord knew she is right; had he been offered this deal at their first meeting, he would most definitely cast it away without a moment to think about the _'benefits.'_ However that is the past and right now, he is staying with Fluttershy, until he is notified of his permanent residence.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a few" she said while cutting a carrot to bites; in mere seconds her eyes shrunk, "I almost forgot, Discord I want to show you where you'll be staying for now on."

Placing the knife down next to the wooden cutting board, she nudged the tall male's reptilian leg with her hoof. He followed Fluttershy in silence, he never been up here before—he didn't like it. Her scent radiated the second floor; clearly this is where her living quarters are located. This is her domain, and as much as he enjoys invading the personal space of others; he could not shake an odd feeling that simmered in the pit of his stomach.

He wasn't able to analysis what is causing him to feel this way; Fluttershy opened the door, with that iconic smile of hers.

"Here's your room…"

'_Right across from hers!'_

Discord purposely blocked out Fluttershy's stuttering sentences and thankfully didn't see her blushing face. Had he did that, she would see the heated blush staining his face. He just could not keep his eyes off the distance between their room—such little hallway for him to have a comfortable distance.

"For now on?" He questioned the rambling pony.

Looking up at him, Fluttershy saw the creases in his brows. She quickly got the impression that he didn't want to stay in the cottage with her. She mentally kicked herself for not going to Discord and seeing how he felt about the matter; everything at the time was going so fast and she was too shy to ask him to come stay with her. Getting Celestia's permission came to mind.

The last thing she wants is the princess to get the impression that she could not be trusted. So notifying Celestia of Discord's final residence—in her opinion, was the best option.

"Yes…" She looked down at the floor for a second before raising those doe like eyes at him, "Celestia granted permission for me to have you here, to stay."

Her eyes carefully roamed Discord's figure, as he entered the guestroom. The room was basically the same size as hers; she never wanted size difference when it came to bedrooms. Personally she felt that it is rather rude to the guest.

His mismatched eyes came back to her after scanning over his room. Discord did not know how to feel at the moment. What he thought would be a temporary stay, only to end up staying permanently with Fluttershy. _'I have a home?' _He thought to himself with disbelief.

'_With her.'_

His thoughts lingered on the last two words.

Fluttershy started to feel herself growing uncomfortable with the draconequus's quiet demeanor. It wasn't like him to be so non-vocal when it comes to conversations. Her instincts started to alert her to leave the room, but her heart is telling her to keep observing him. Fluttershy moved away from the doorway and took a spot next to a floating Discord.

Discord's lion paw rested against his side, while his eagle claws stroked his beard.

"My dear Fluttershy" his eyes relaxed with a prideful smirk, "it is not nice to joke around at a time like this…do tell me my legit days of staying here before departing somewhere else."

The nature loving mare shook her head, "I am not joking with you Discord. You are to stay with me…"

"Celestia's orders?" He frowned.

"My request." Her words softly bounce from the pegasus's gentle lips to the mismatched creature's ears.

'_At her request? She wants me to stay with her?'_ Discord's lips fell into a tight straight line. Fluttershy doesn't need to look after him, he gave his oath not to use his magic for evil—of course the _'most of the time'_ was directed more to himself, than to them. Ugh, he couldn't imagine the long lecture Celestia would give him, had he made that statement.

He swore that alicorn mare can be quite a bore.

When Fluttershy saw the shock fade from his face, shook her lightly; letting her pink mane sway against her face, "you weren't listening to a word I said."

"Wha—of course I did, I was listening to you just now."

"Discord, I informed you about staying with me permanently when we were in the hallway." Her brows creased.

"I guess it wasn't important at the time." He shrugged, not taking noticed of her defeated face.

"I just said it a few min—oh forget it" turning around she walked passed him, "make yourself at home…I going to go make dinner" she said in a tiny whisper.

OOO

"I don't like this at all!"

"You just said that for the—what? Twentieth time!"

"I know Jazz!" Rainbow Dash tugged on the ends of her colorful mane, while look at her fellow pegasus and friend. It shouldn't come as a surprise that the girls each have their own variety of friends in Ponyville other than the six, themselves.

The pony known as Jazz Flowerfunk, sat on the large cloud, she and Rainbow Dash created as the mare is itching for a long conversation. Thankfully she was done painting for the day, so she's all ears for the endless complaints.

Jazz's appearance is rather different from the mare's walking around in the town. For starters, her bright red mane doesn't hang long or even medium length. Her locks are cut short with thick, spikey bangs hovering gracefully above her calm, and at the moment—half-lidded dark brown eyes. Trying to cover her irritation with a smile, but her red tail twitched, occasionally slapping the sides of her turquoise body…mainly against her butterfly, flowered cutie mark; indicating that her distress is still showing.

Like all the ponies, Jazz is aware of Discord's presence and to Rainbow Dash's shock; she showed no signs of fright and uncertainty.

"Celestia should be taking care of him—like locking him away in a prison where no pony will have to worry about him."

"Who said we were worried?" Jazz lifted a quizzical brow towards the aqua colored mare.

"You're not?" Rainbow Dash question her with doubt written on her face, "Jazzie, this is Discord I am talking about..."

"Master of Chaos." They both said in unison.

"I get it, _Dashi_" she said her friend's name with a little more _'spice'_ to it with a glare, "however putting Discord in Fluttershy's care was a good move on Celestia's part. I see nothing to get bent out of shape, he's not doing anything wrong."

Rainbow Dash, hovered over the floating cloud, until she decide to finally take a place on it, across from the fiery redhead. Her violet eyes narrowed, "you weren't there Jazz. You didn't see him turn us against each other."

She nodded slightly, "true, I wasn't present to witness him pitting you against one another. And even if I was, what would you expect me to do? I was too busy keeping my little brother and _myself_ from being sucked into that rampage he unleashed on Ponyville" Her eyes stared back at her though warm; there was a layer of fire behind them, "but you wouldn't know that, because you _were under his spell_."

When Jazz saw Rainbow's face turn gloomy, her hardened expression melted instantly. If there is one thing Jazz didn't like, it's when ponies bring up the past to use in an argument. She also didn't like arguing, it doesn't benefit anypony and wasted precious time.

The multicolored mare rubbed the back of her neck; sheepishly looking at her friend, "Jazz, I know you are going to tell me I'll have to get used to Discord being here…" she paused, moving her gaze from Jazz, who already had an expression of disapproval—she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"But…"

"Don't you say it, Rainbo—

"I don't like it at all!" She exclaimed loudly—so loud that some pegasi on neighboring clouds fell off, due to being scared hayless out of their naps.

'_Ugh!'_ Jazz held her hooves tightly against her delicate ears as her turquoise and white wings spread out in shock.

A moment of silence washed between the two. Jazz removed her hoofs and planted them back on the cloudy floor, her face flushed in embarrassment when she felt the eyes of her fellow pegasi ponies glaring at the duo.

"Rainbow Dash." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, Jazzie?" She always used the usual nickname, hoping to smooth the tone of the conversation in a lighter direction.

Her heated expression turned into her calm half-lidded eyes, "did you enjoy your little tantrum, Rainbow-Filly?"

"It wasn't a tantrum." She weakly stated.

Jazz snorted, "yeah right…" she sighed, watching Rainbow Dash pace back and forth, "look if you are so concerned for Fluttershy's safety, why don't we go over there and check up on her…"

Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks, swiftly flying towards Jazz's face; the redhead made a _'eh'_ noise before backing up, "you're close Jazzie—however that's not good enough" she said and proceeded to rub her chin until an idea popped up.

"Dude!" Jazz's brown eyes lit up like hot chocolate on a winter's night, "I don't know what else to suggest" she shrugged, "I mean, it's not like we can gather all our friends and make some weird _Draconequus Sleepov_…" Jazz saw the grin spreading across Rainbow Dash's face, "er…no Rainbow Dash, absolutely not!" she furthered her disregard for the newly idea, she crossed her hoofs and shook her head negatively, "we are _not_ having a sleepover at Fluttershy's house."

OOO

'_I can't believe we are having a sleepover at Fluttershy's house.'_

Outside Fluttershy's cottage stood nine different mares; all but one had smiles or giggling with happiness. Rainbow Dash, doing the honors, rapped on the door and it wasn't long before the door opened up to reveal Fluttershy's silhouette.

"Oh girls what brings you here?" Her sweet voice alerted her new housemate of the surprise group of mares outside her home.

"Not that I mind." She quickly added.

Rainbow Dash flew into the cottage, "sleepover and since last time it was at Rarity's house, we chose the cottage, next."

Fluttershy watched all nine ladies started giving their _'hellos'_ and other polite greetings to Fluttershy before entering the living room. The numbers were quite overwhelming, but if she can handle one Discord, nine females should be no problem.

Feeling a presence dawning on her, she turned to see Jazz closing the door. She flew beside the pink colored pony, "trust me Flutters, this is all Rainbow Dash's doing—her brain concocted this paranoia emotion that Ponyville isn't safe with Discord unleashed, so she wants us here to look after you."

Fluttershy giggled at the turquoise mare.

Jazz soon found her tired frown, lifting into a warm smile…heck a few giggles escaped her lips as well. Her pastel colored friend always found a way to turn someone's frown back into a smile; she walked Jazzie over to the kitchen after announcing dinner to everypony, they eagerly followed their host into the appropriate area.

The bad news, there wasn't enough food for everypony.

The good news, Pinkie Pie created some goodies in an amazing amount of time. So that took care of the dinner dilemma.

The great news, her roommate floated into the area, clearly popping up wasn't on his mind. He was currently in his room, contemplating everything that has happened today; only to be thrown out of his concentration from multiple voices—female voices to be exact. Curiosity took hold of his senses and he began to seek out the newcomers. His confused lips tugged into a snarky smirk, when he spotted all the mares in the kitchen. None of the took noticed of his presence.

"Ah, Ladies, it is nice to see you all again" he said with a look of cunning and joy when he glanced at four other mares he did not recognize, "and I see you've brought _new_ friends."

Fluttershy knew that look all too well as he stalked over to the new mares. The only words that passed through her lips were…

"Oh dear."

OOO

**A/N: Okay the other three mares are OC's that haven't been introduced yet, however **_Jazz Flowerfunk _**has; she is not my OC.**

_Jazz Flowerfunk _**belongs to Deviantart Artist "Jazz-Dafunk, she is also author "Dat Salvadorean Chic."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone…sorry I haven't updated in a while I just got out of college for the break and won't go back till August. I had to take a hiatus to figure out where I wanted the story to go. I finally came up with a plot ;) **

**OOO**

Fluttershy felt her teeth clattering together; she watched as Discord floated intimidatingly over to the three mares. Instantly he found an interest in one of them, mainly because of her appearance. Her wild neon orange hair sprouted beautiful ringlets all around her shoulders; this also included her tail—many orange curls reached of the carpet floor. It went oddly well with her peridot colored body. But that wasn't what caught Discord's attention—it's the piercings that decorated her being. Four silver studs along her ears and a nose stud on her left nostril.

The earth mare found herself being magically lifted off the ground. Her body language; though calm at times, now turned into a frenzy of hostile emotions as she tried to fight the power encircled around her, "put me down you walking junk pile of limbs!" she ordered loudly.

Angry gray eyes met a pair of calm red eyes; mismatch in size; she might add.

Discord laughed; this didn't fizz out the fire that burned intensively in her eyes…if anything it made it worse, "now where did you find this pony?"

Pinkie Pie bounced towards the front of the crowd.

"That's Traga Modiflow and she's the town's pony piercer." The pink earth pony said joyfully; despite that Traga is now being hung upside down in midair.

"Interesting." He quietly spoke; tugging at one of her curly bangs.

Inspecting the mare, she wore clothes compared to the others and rather unusual colors. Black. The sleeveless turtleneck top; stopped half way on her body. Two black spiked bracelets adorned her front legs.

Her cutie mark is bizarre! Of course this reaction wouldn't be new to Traga—only those in the piercing business can figure what her mark is. Piercing jewelry. It's a horseshoe helix ring with an industrial barbell going across it, diagonally.

"Hey! She said to put her down"

Discord's eyes trailed away from the still levitating pony to see another one flying towards him, "awe a pegasi" he said in a mockingly sweet tone.

This one has a peach body and shiny berry red colored mane and tail; like fresh raspberries; draping around her shoulders like a silk curtain with the tips curled upwards. Her dark pink eyes showed great disapproval for the poor treatment he is giving her friend.

"Ah and who might you be, dear pegasi?" He smiled innocently as he begun to twirl Traga around in a cartwheel.

"What the…"she started to be pulled closer to the draconequus.

Now seeing him at eye level; she clearly saw the playfulness in his expression. Plus it had to take a lot not to laugh at Traga's current disposition. The orange haired earth pony wasn't in any danger; heck she's more annoyed about the whole thing.

"The name's Victoria Von Sass" she didn't offer her hoof out; she did feel relieved when the force around her was dropped; and she immediately spread her peach and pink wings. The heavy feeling of the large animal examining her made her feel a bit awkward.

"Are you always this invading when it comes to personal space…"Victoria raised an eyebrow.

Discord's lion paw pressed against his chest, "moi—well of course no…"

"Yes." The mane six down below chimed at the same time.

Rainbow Dash couldn't take it anymore; her magenta eyes narrowed the closer she got to her _former_ enemy, "put Traga down, Dipcord!"

He smirked at the fuming female, "_Dipcord_—I must admit I've been called many names in my long life but this one has to be the most unusual" he snorted softly while turning his eyes from her, "though I'd expect that from you, Rainbow Dash."

"What?" Her face showed great offense before reddening with blush, "don't ignore me!"

Discord rolled his eyes.

"Stop yelling and look" he gently placed his paw on her head and guided her in the direction of a still spinning Traga, "your friend is not in distress; she is not crying out for your help…so stop acting as if she is being tortured—I am only having a little fun."

Traga just watched as the blue pegasi snorted at the—whatever the hay Discord is supposed to be, "you know, this has been fun and all but you do need to put me down. I have somewhere to go" she cracked open an eye; she had dozed off, heh, who knew twirling upside down made her sleepy rather than dizzy.

The punk earth pony continued with a sly smirk of her own.

"And if you don't; you'll find yourself the next day with a piercing in a very _odd_ place."

The disturbing image formed in his mind, this made him cringe, "fair enough" snapping his fingers; Traga appeared on the ground upside down and she fell roughly onto her back.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rainbow Dash swooped down in front of the exiting mare.

"I have stuff planned with Berry Punch."

"Stuff? You're just going to the bar to get drunk" the rainbow pony huffed, "again."

"Nothing gets passed you" she sarcastically rolled her eyes; seriously it's not a big deal that she drinks—she's twenty-five for Celestia's sake. She doesn't need the young mare complaining to her about it. And this isn't even about her going out to drink; it's focusing on making sure Discord keeps his word on using his powers for good.

Traga frowned when the blue pegasi pony was going to protest.

"Not another word Rainbow Dash—I'm going out to enjoy myself" she gave Discord a bored expression, "I don't think you have to worry about him; Princess Celestia already notified the town of his reasonable appearance."

She walked around Rainbow Dash, "I'd focus less on Discord and more on your own life, okay dudette" Traga smile genuinely; even though the younger mare gave her a sour pout, "give Fluttershy some credit…"

The earth pony leaned towards the pegasi; whispering in her ear, "she brought down the Master of Chaos with kindness—that takes guts, the girl isn't as gullible as you'd think; she has her own way of showing bravery."

Rainbow Dash sighed in defeat as the older pony left to the nightly entertainments.

"Hey where did Traga go?" Pinkie Pie asked; strangely looking underneath the blue pony.

Rolling her violet eyes she sneered a bit, "she left…"

"Why? I thought she wanted to stay here and play with us." Her blue eyes showed much confusion.

"Please Pinkie Pie; someone of her age does not _play_" this came from a beautiful unicorn with an ivory body and a gorgeous purple, mane.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper but why are we here?" Victoria asked no pony in particular; because it seems that Fluttershy and her friends can handle Discord…no need for them to be here.

Jazz Flowerfunk took her place next to Rainbow Dash, "you didn't tell them why?!" she hissed underneath her breath.

The multicolored mare shrugged, "we all know Discord's trouble, the more of us the better…"

"I'm appalled by your deceitful tactic, Rainbow Dash—it's bad enough that Celestia doesn't trust me; handing the Elements of Harmony over to Twilight Sparkle…what were those words the princess said? Oh yes, _'just in case'_", he smirked slyly at the purple unicorn's baffled sentence, "didn't think I'd notice?"

Twilight grunted in annoyance; trying to get his mocking voice out of her head. This is going to be one adjustment she might never get used to. Having Discord around; living in their location, permanently; made her want to learn stronger spells. He is the Master of chaos and even if he did make a vow to use his powers for good; there is no guarantee that he'll stick true to his words. Chaos has no bounds; so what is keeping him tied to them.

Turning him back into stone?

'_I will not use my element against you.'_

Fluttershy's voice whispered into the unicorn's thoughts.

Those words sealed their fate with the chaotic monster. Discord may not be known for keeping his end of the deal but Fluttershy is a mare to her word. Twilight is surprised that Fluttershy would keep a creature of such unstable power; near her. And the purple mare secretly felt her stomach twinge when she heard Fluttershy speak out on Discord's behalf.

'_He's a real sweetheart once you get to know him.'_ Fluttershy's voice said with much compassion.

She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or she's just reading too much into it. But it was how they looked at each other—she can't place a hoof on the actual emotion; she's hoping that what she thought she saw; is a false assumption.

Applejack noticed the distant look in Twilight's eyes, "hon is something bother'in you?" the blonde pony walked over to her friend.

"It's Discord, Applejack" her brows furrowed, "I know why Rainbow Dash planned this sleepover and her intentions are good but will soon lose its effect. We can't watch Fluttershy every single day."

Applejack nodded.

"And I agree with yah' Sugar Cube; I don't trust that creature any less than you do…"

"You know I can hear everything you two are saying."

A gray goat ear floated between the two mares; the talking limb made Twilight and Applejack jump back in disgust. The ear disappeared, only to reappear with Discord now attached to it; he glanced down at the fuming ponies with a smile.

"I don't understand why you still find the need to baby, Fluttershy" he snapped his fingers; Fluttershy instantly showed up by his side, "after all she is the one taking care of me—if you are so concerned about it; why don't you volunteer in her place?"

This made Twilight narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No!" Fluttershy's outburst shocked the farm pony and unicorn, "I mean, no" she said much softer, "I promised Princess Celestia that I will take care of Discord and help him reform—if I hand him over to you…" she didn't continue her sentence; the tension is beginning to be too much for her.

Discord picked her up from underneath her arms, "you don't want to fail your princess" he asked the timid pegasus.

She simply looked down at the floor.

"And I don't blame you" He propped her up against his chest; having her body resting fur to fur with his lion arm, "to be frank, I like it here; sure the woodland creatures will aid in my pleasure for fun; I have grown accustomed to the cottage already."

"Grown accustomed?" Rarity lifted a sleek brow at Discord; she too joined in on the conversation between the two other ponies, "You've just been here for a few hours."

"Yeah, it hasn't been a day yet." Jazz found herself adding in on the topic.

Discord was about to lash out at the pony; until he noticed she wasn't one of the ponies he is familiar with, "now how in Equestria did I miss you?" his voice filled with quirkiness.

"You're not going to spin me around like you did to Traga?" The turquoise mare pointed out; she adjusted her glasses.

"Dearie doing that would be pointless—being the Master of Chaos, it is expected of me to be unpredictable." He beamed.

Snapping his fingers a hole appeared under Jazz's floating body; sucking her into the black vortex. Her screams when silent as the portal closed.

"Discord!" Fluttershy's voice shrilled in terror.

Every pony shouted and panicked.

"Bring her back you brute" Rarity ordered whist stomping her delicate hoof on the wooden, green floors.

"Just to let you know, Princess Celestia's going to hear about this…"

Discord stuck his snake tongue at the unicorn, "oh blah blah blah, your princess…honestly Twilight learn to have a little fun, she's not gone forever" he proved his point by, lifting his arms and parted the air like one would do to a pair of curtains; he opened a portal and Jazz Flowerfunk came tumbling out of it; catching her with his tail he lifted the dizzy mare up to show them, "see, nothing to get your mane's in a twist."

Discord flicked Rarity's hair, "no pun intended."

She placed her curls back into place, "don't touch my mane with that eagle claw of yours" she huffed haughtily.

She wiped away invisible dust on the section of hair Discord had touched. She doesn't let any pony touch her mane, besides a few chosen ponies. Discord is not a pony nor is he worthy enough to invade her precious locks.

"Touchy" Discord sneered; placing Jazz back on the ground, the pony regained her footing but chose to fly back to the other pegasi in the room.

"Discord that wasn't a nice thing to do" Fluttershy gave him that look of disapproval, "spinning Traga around and throwing poor Jazz into a portal" she gestured at Jazz; Traga was already gone from the scene.

He was about to make an excuse for his actions.

"Eh it was no big deal; sure it caught me off guard but…"

"Don't make excuses for him Jazz."

"I wasn't Rainbow Dash, jeez—can't a mare speak for herself around here?" She flew onto her hind legs; crossing her front legs, her brown eyes meet magenta.

"Of course you can speak for yourself" Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth, "it's just the fact that everyone is giving Discord so much slack, especially with all the mayhem he's caused all of Equestria…that I have a problem with."

Discord watched the redhead shake her noggin at the younger pony. Had he not met the brash young girl before, he would have sworn this, _Jazz_ mare is her sister. Obviously he loves a good argument and the lack of involvement on the turquoise pony's part, left him quite disgruntled.

'_What is she, some hippie pony?'_ he mentally questioned the calm pegasi.

Strange how it seemed like nothing the multicolored pony said, fazed her.

"Who said we are giving him slack?" Victoria landed next to Twilight Sparkle: lifting an accused hoof at Discord, "when he sent chaos all over the town, he turned the theater arts stage into a walking gingerbread stage…it carried every pony on it, away."

Discord laughed, "oh dear, I'm sure that must have been one fun ride for you…"

Victoria's let out an animalistic growl, "fun? It crumbled into pieces on purpose…dumping everypony into a pond—of steaming hot chocolate."

"So what? A bunch of your pony friends got doused in hot chocolate…"

Her pink eyes lit up, "so what? We all got second degree burns on our flanks because of you!" her lips puckered a bit, "we couldn't sit down properly, for weeks."

Discord snorted at the detailed picture in his head. All the ponies…including Victoria, all sitting around on those orthopedic doughnut pillows. With pouts on their chubby pony faces. Ah, the scene is too hilarious not to ask about.

"Did…ah, did you have to sit on those little round pillows?" He tried to cover up the obvious snickers but failed.

Victoria blushed in embarrassment, "that's none of your business…"

"I take that as a yes!" Discord howled and proceeded to laugh at her past dilemma.

"Hey even though I had to deal with a burned bottom—at least I'm not being foalsat by someone who's a millennium years younger than oneself" the peach colored pony turned her back on him and made her way over to the sleeping bag she laid out before joining the other mares.

Discord wanted to turn that pony into a beach ball and just bounce her into another realm; there she'll float for all eternity.

Fluttershy trotted over to the irritated male; she couldn't imagine how out of space he must be feeling. It's one thing to be the only male in the household; but his species doesn't help with the unequal diversity. Her gentle eyes traveled to his burning orbs, lifting her body off the ground, she came to his eye level, "maybe it would be for the best if you helped me in the kitchen."

Discord felt her hoof touch his lion paw; something in the pit of his stomach flipped when she did that; strange.

"I'm sure if the girls see that you helped with dinner, they will warm up to you." She said sweetly.

"Pfft, why would I want their _warmth_" he gritted his teeth, "just the thought of their smiling pony faces, is turning me ill" he suddenly had a thermometer in his mouth with an instant cold pack landing on top of his head.

"Discord, correct me if I'm wrong; but I saw smiles on my friend's faces when you turned everything back to normal—what were your words" she played dumb with a tiny smile on her face, "oh yes, _I like it better my way, but I guess when you're friends, you can't always have things exactly your way all the time…_you looked so bashful, it was adorable" she began walking towards the stove.

How could she think of him as being, adorable? He is the Master of Chaos, the embodiment of disharmony; a force not to be messed with! Sure she convinced him to help Celestia with whatever she needed his powers for. But he refuses to turn into some teddy for ponies; especially the yellow one with doe like eyes.

Fluttershy started cutting up different vegetables into a red broth. The scent radiating from the boiling pot; drew the Draconequus closer, "you know I can just conjure up a whole buffet with a snap of my fingers…"

Fluttershy stopped stirring the pot; letting the soup simmer.

"I appreciate the offer; but I like working in the kitchen" she said, while sticking the uncooked biscuits in the oven, she closed it carefully.

She didn't want to admit that she didn't like food that's been tampered with magic. It takes away from the food's natural taste. Dishes made from magic just doesn't taste the same as dishes prepared in a steady manner. Which is why she loves the desserts Pinkie Pie makes; and the fresh organic apples grown by Applejack.

Discord didn't know whether he should help like she suggested or sit and watch the shy mare bounce around in the area. He had caught on minutes ago that this was her way of keeping an eye on him. He chuckled; it's actually he who is watching her. Concentrating the soft strands of her mane; counting three different shades of pink that made up her luscious locks. The way her soft , thick eyelashes tickled her cheeks when she blinked; her lips would curve into a gentle smile as she hummed quietly to herself. Overall he found Fluttershy's presence soothing.

"There you are" Rainbow Dash flew in, "you shouldn't be left alone with someone like him" she pointed accusingly at Discord.

He only rolled his eyes, "really Rainbow Dash, I'm not at all shocked at your lack of faith in your friend" he gestured his eagle talon towards Fluttershy.

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy here" she snarled; she folded her hoofs across her chest, "I'm sure that's your entitlement."

"Please don't fight you two" Fluttershy said softly.

"I wasn't doing anything; just watching you cook—obviously had she caught me helping, no doubt she would have thought I was trying to poison her friends" Discord referred to Rainbow Dash.

He got her there; she didn't admit it openly and she doesn't need to. None of the ponies trust him, except for Fluttershy. There are a few who found his presence nonthreatening; for example the new mares in the house. And that's only because they are not aware of his true potential; he had toned down his powers because of his miscalculation in underestimating those ladies. If he had known they were going to subdue him in the end. He would have used teleportation and dropped the Elements of Harmony into a volcano.

"Oh Discord, Rainbow would never…" Fluttershy stopped, "well maybe she thought…" she closed her mouth again.

It was no use; no excuse could cover up for her friend's rightful accusation.

"See, even Fluttershy knows I'm right." The dragon horse said; blowing a raspberry at the Element of Loyalty.

"I didn't say that, Discord." Fluttershy said in a tiny voice.

"Then why is she in the kitchen supervising us?" He said with a sly grin.

Fluttershy glanced over to the pegasi, who planted herself on a stool.

"Don't give me that look…I'm not going anywhere." She said to her friend, though her eyes stared sternly at the male.

Discord gritted his teeth; not a day has fully gone by and already he can predict the relationship between him and the multicolored female will be a rocky one. Not that he cared, but these encounters are going to become quite foreseeable.

OOO

Fluttershy prepared a larger dinner than she had expected. Steamy rolls, mashed potatoes, vegetable soup and a variety of colorful fruits decorated the table. Also Pinkie had made an amazing amount of cupcakes, pies and cookies.

The dinner with Discord, started off successful and ended…

"You know what would have made this even better?" her deep pink curls bounced as her light blue eyes lit up, "if Traga was here" she turned to Discord.

"Pinkie Pie it's late, I'm sure she went home after hanging out with Berry Punch" Twilight said with a comforting smile, "we'll see her tomorrow."

A loud snap went through the purple unicorn's ears.

Popping out of thin air were not one but two mares; none of them were Berry Punch. Traga landed roughly on the dinner table, right in front of a beaming Pinkie Pie. The other mare stood up; shaking off a few cupcakes who decided to make a brief home on her body, she narrowed her bright pink eyes at Discord.

This mare was just as strange in appearance as Traga. Her short spiky teal mane shook lightly when she flew off the furniture. The gold colored pegasi glanced at the passed out earth pony, "this wasn't the destination I had in mind" she shrugged; smiling warmly at Fluttershy, "you don't mind if I crash her here for the night?"

"Oh not at all, Dermai…um, what happened to her?"

"Too much grape wine" Jazz nibbled lightly on her biscuit, "she does this all the…"

Traga's loud snoring randomly erupted in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh for Celestia's sake!" the fiery redhead rolled the punk pony off the table, "that last thing Fluttershy needs is a Traga centerpiece."

The fall broke the mare out of her sleep. Standing with bad posture; she wobbled back and forth, "I'll take two strawberry margaritas and a piña colada to go" trying to prop her hoof up as if the bar was still there; her right hoof kept falling to her sides, "hey! Where did the bar go?"

"We're not at the bar anymore, Traga." Dermai answered with a faint smile.

Discord floated next to his hostess, "who's this?" he pointed to the mare in question.

"That's Dermai Innks…she's Traga's childhood friend and pony tattoo artist in Ponyville"

"Tattoo artist? Kind of edgy to be; in a place like _this_?"

Tattoos…piercings, stuff never cross one's mind that it will go hoof and hoof with pastel ponies. Being over a thousand years old, one would think he's seen everything in his lifetime; however Traga and Dermai's appearance proved him wrong.

Ushering Traga over to the couch; the tattoo artist walked over to the large group of females and one very odd male, "so did I interrupt a party?"

"More like a sleepover." Twilight informed.

"Uh-huh" she lifted her eyes to Discord, "so why is he here?"

Fluttershy told her about him staying with her.

"Hmm, if the Princess has that much faith to put someone as powerful as him in your care, then you have my support. But I can understand your friends having doubts; however putting on a sleepover just to look after you is a bit much" Dermai's expression became quizzical.

"It wasn't our idea" Victoria chimed in.

"Yeah, this was all Rainbow Dash's doing" Jazz said with a sleepy expression, "if you excuse me, I'm going to bed, buenas noches ladies" she said with a sweet grin.

"You're just like the other one" Discord said bluntly.

"Just the other one?" her eyes went to her passed out friend, "Traga?"

"Your cutie mark is nothing like the other mares…cute, adorable" he said that with a cringe, he find it disgusting to describe those things with those kinds of words, "…it must be uncommon for it to end up looking like that."

She knew what he was talking about, "yeah, it is uncommon for a mare to end up with a cutie that isn't _cute_, my mark are of a tattoo machine with ink blots around it" turning to the side she showed it off to the draconequus.

The small gray-blue tattoo machine indeed had blots of blue, pink, green and purple ink surrounding the machine's needle.

"I guess it was destiny, seeing how my parents are both tattoo artists."

"Similar to how my family runs Sweet Apple Acers" Applejack interjected.

"Exactly—but seriously I have to get home, I have an appointment with a client to get her very first tattoo" she said with a sly smile; she walked over to the door, "so I suggest that Victoria Von Sass get a good rest, wouldn't want her passing out during our session."

With that the artist closed the door quietly behind her.

Everypony plus one draconequus looked at Victoria; blushing she rubbed the back of her head, she floated off the floor "wow it's getting late, I better go to bed…"

"Hold on Victoria" Rainbow flew next to her fellow pegasi, "you're getting a tattoo?" her questionable facial expression turned positive, "cool."

Victoria smiled, "thanks Dash, but I'm not getting it because it's cool—I chose to do this because of my own reasons."

Xx

Later that night, all the mares finally went to bed and Fluttershy placed the food that wasn't eaten, back into the refrigerator, if not everything would spoil. Twilight Sparkle insisted on helping, an act Fluttershy found endearing. The unicorn saw the redness in her eyes and encouraged her to turn in for the night.

Twilight took a piece of parchment and began writing her letter to Celestia.

Meanwhile in Fluttershy's room; as much as she wanted to sleep, she remembered her promise to the princess. It would not look good if she fell behind on her letters on the very first day! Writing out the letter, she placed it gently on the night stand. Fluttershy wrote out the day's events. She knows enough to accept that Discord is going to become a hoof full; he is chaos, so the road to reformation will be long…

So why does she have anticipation brewing inside of her?

Fluttershy felt tired and left the thought provoking question, unanswered.

OOO

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the many mare OC's LOL I've been away from for a while and really needed to get away and…well relax. **

**Jazz Flowerfunk belong to Deviantart user **Jazz-Dafunk

**Traga Modiflow and Dermai Innks belongs to me and my Deviantart username is **Shadowed-Carousels

**Victoria Von Sass belongs to Deviantart user **09ShootingStar90

**If you want to get a feel of a more officially view of the OC's please visit those accounts on Deviantart, there you'll see pictures of the characters featured in this fic.**


End file.
